


All I Want For Christmas

by ladysairine



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysairine/pseuds/ladysairine
Summary: A special Christmas morning for Jae-ha and Yona.  It's perfectly SFW.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluffy little fic is my secret santa gift for into-starlight on Tumblr! I've never written fluffy fan fiction before, or even romance fiction, so I hope I did the characters justice. I also didn't know what to do with the title, so if anyone has better suggestions, feel free to let me know <3

“Yoooooonaaaaaaaa . . .” Jae-ha spoke softly into her ear.

The green dragon had been up for a few minutes and had already gotten dressed.  He now stood over the princess’ bedside, a small smile gracing his lips.  Yona stirred a little before drawing the covers up over her head.

“Yooona-chaaaaan . . .” He leaned forward and tugged at her blanket. “It’s Christmas, Yona-chan! Time to get up!”

“Okay . . . I’m coming,” she replied, her voice muffled.

“If you don’t get up soon, I’ll have to kiss you awake again—actually, no!  Go right back to sleep.  I’ll even sing you a lullaby if you want.”

The princess let out a weak chuckle and crawled out from beneath her cozy sanctuary.  Strands of her wavy hair floated upward from the static, her large violet eyes barely open.  “Nice try, Jae-ha, but I’m not _that_ tired.”

“Is that so?”  Jae-ha sat on the bed and brushed his fingers through her hair, making sure he got all of the escaped strands back into place.  Yona rubbed the sleep from her eyes and muttered a thanks.  As she looked at him, the light filtering through the window made her eyes sparkle.  He felt his heart flutter, so he quickly stood and turned away to hide the fact he was blushing.

“I’ll go make some breakfast.”  He started for the bedroom door.

“Okay, give me a minute to get dressed.”

With a smirk, Jae-ha stopped and looked over his shoulder.  “Oh, need any help?”

Yona puffed out her cheeks and firmly pointed at the door.

“Fine, I’m going.”

 

For the past couple of years, they has always celebrated Christmas with the rest of the Happy Hungry Bunch, both on the Eve and the day of.  This time, they all came together on Christmas Eve.  Yun and Zeno had been the first to arrive as always.  Hak, Shin-ah and Kija showed up not long afterward.  Lili, Tetora and Ayura had also joined them.  It had been an evening of fun and laughter, antics and Yun yelling at Zeno not to eat all the food.  Hak and Jae-ha enjoyed their annual egg-nog drinking contest.  Kija had even participated this time, nearly making himself sick in the process.

Neither Tao nor Su-won had been able to make it, both having made prior commitments.  Yona therefore would see Tao the day after Christmas, and Jae-ha would visit Su-won.  There was never a dull moment when spending time with any of them.  But Jae-ha wanted to spend Christmas Day with Yona this year.  Just the two of them, no distractions.  He had actually been really nervous about asking for such a thing.  He knew how happy Yona was around everyone and hadn’t wanted to take that away from her.  When Jae-ha finally did make his request known, Yona simply smiled and said, “Of course, Jae-ha!”

She had always been so kind, so receptive of his needs.

_I shouldn’t be surprised at this point.  Yet . . . I always am._

Jae-ha had made pancakes and hot chocolate.  He grabbed syrup, sprinkles, mini marshmallows and chocolate chips from the pantry and whipped cream from the refrigerator.  Everything was laid out neatly on the dining table as Yona then entered the room.

“Something smells good!”

Jae-ha met her at the threshold and bowed, gesturing for her to take a seat.  “Ladies first.”

The princess suddenly started laughing.  “What is this?”

The hot chocolate had been topped with whipped cream, and in the whipped cream, the mini marshmallows had been set, making a crooked smiley face.  And each of their plates held two pancakes.  The chocolate chips served as the eyes and mouths, while the green and red sprinkles served as the hair.

“What, aren’t we cute together?”  Jae-ha hugged her from behind.

“You’re such a dork!” Yona said, laughing harder.

“Come on, don’t I look delicious?”

“Just sit down and eat.”

 

After eating, Jae-ha quickly cleaned up the dining room and joined Yona in the living room.  The Christmas tree stood in the corner, brilliantly decorated—because Yun had done most of the work.  Silver garland looped between red and white ornaments, and a vibrant golden star sat at the top.  The underside of the tree lay bare except for two presents which had yet to be opened.  One was much smaller than the other and was wrapped in green and white paper.  The other was wrapped in green paper spotted with snowmen and penguins.  Jae-ha knelt down and picked up the latter gift.

“Would you like to open yours first?” Jae-ha asked, holding it out to Yona.

“Yeah, sure. If you don’t mind?”

“Of course not.”

Yona smiled and sat on the sofa.  She carefully tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box.  “Oh my gosh, Jae-ha! It’s beautiful!!”  She stood and held the dress up against herself.  It was white and blue, embroidered with silver thread.  The skirt was long and it flowed effortlessly whenever it moved.  The detailed patterns on the sleeves complimented the simpler bodice.

“You’ve been wanting a new one for a while.  So I picked this one out all by myself!  With a little help from Yun and Lili.”

“Thank you so much!  It looks like it’ll fit perfectly!”

“Oh it will,” he added.  “That’s what Yun was for.”

“I can’t wait to wear it tomorrow. I’ll show it off everywhere!”  Yona folded the dress neatly and replaced it in the box.  “Okay, your turn.”  She seemed to be hesitant as she handed Jae-ha his gift, the smile on her face quickly shifting to a nervous grin.

“What’s the look for?  You know anything you get me is perfect.”

“Well, I—I didn’t know what to do for you.”  Her voice was low, barely above a whisper.  “This was the only thing I could think of.”

Jae-ha unwrapped it.  Inside was a hand-sewn ribbon.  A thick red and green ribbon, lined with a thin layer of white and dotted here and there with fabric snowflakes. Jae-ha simply smiled and pulled Yona into a hug.

“Thank you, Yona.”

“Y—you really like it?”

“Of course. It’s something you _made_ for me.”

“Yeah . . . but Yun had to help me sew some of it.”

He pulled away and looked down at the ribbon again.  It warmed his heart to see how much work she put into it.  Even the snowflakes had been cut and sewn on.  He then stood and pulled the orange ribbon from his hair.  “Mind giving me a hand?”

Yona's shock soon shifted back into joy.  Jae-ha held his hair in place while Yona tied the ribbon.  With a smile, he turned and looked himself over in the mirror on the opposite wall above a bookshelf.  “I didn’t think it was possible, but I’m even more beautiful than before.”

This brought back the smile that had been on her face.  It was all he ever wanted: that precious smile.

“Am I not unbearably lovely now?”

“Yes, your beauty is undeniable.”

Jae-ha leaned closer.  “Do you want to kiss me?”

Yona laughed and nudged his arm.  “You’re so bad!”

“Then maybe you should punish me.”

“Stop!” she said, laughing even harder.

Jae-ha then gave a smirk.  “I really love it though.  I’ll wear it for the rest of the day.  And!!  I’ll wear it tomorrow!  And the next day!”

Seeing Yona’s face turn bright red was so cute.

“I’ll show it to everyone I see!  And I’ll tell them you were the one who made this lovely ribbon!”

“J—Jae-ha, no!”

Jae-ha laughed and patted her head to calm her down, running his fingers through her soft red hair.  “Then I’ll just wear it here, if you prefer.  Merry Christmas, Yona.”

She smiled even more widely than she had before.  “Merry Christmas, you dorky dragon.”


End file.
